


Can't Sleep

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short and sweet, so sweet you'll get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't sleep because he's a stupid idiot -- he goes to Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> That summary is trash because fuck it, that's why.
> 
> Based on a little comic-ish thing, originally DirkJake but now it's JohnDave.

It’s 12 am when John shakes Dave awake, leaning by his bedside and whispering, “Psst, Dave,” in a whiny tone. The blonde cracks one red eye open, doesn’t bother reaching for his sunglasses which are on the bedside table beside him. “John…?” He murmurs, voice clouded with sleepiness. “What do you want?”

John’s baby blues dart behind him, a nervous quirk of his. Dave waits patiently for his response, something he can’t do when he’s fully awake. “I can’t sleep.” The ravenette mutters quietly, and Dave rolls his eyes. He isn’t exactly alert, but he’s awake enough to be slightly annoyed. With his insomnia plaguing him, sleeping never came easy -- and the one time he’s finally sleeping, Egderp wakes him up because _he can’t sleep._

Dave runs a hand through his hair. “You watched _Poltergeist_ , didn’t you? Egbert, how many times have I goddamn told you not to watch horror movies, especially before you go to fuckin’ bed-” John cuts him off with a squeaky, “I know!” and Dave thinks he might be genuinely afraid, even if he doesn’t admit it. The red-eyed boy wants to tell him it’s only a movie, that he needs to man the hell up, but he doesn’t. In fact, John speaks before he does.

“You gonna let me in or what?”

He sighs. It’s John, of course he’s going to. Rolling his red eyes, Dave lifts the covers and the blue-eyed boy crawls into the bed. With a smaller frame, John’s head tucks easily underneath Dave’s chin and his arm curls loosely around him, hand balled weakly into a fist. The blonde moves his own arm after a second, causing John’s limp arm to fall from the pillow onto the actual bed.

Rubbing at his eyes, Dave breathes out. “Great,” He murmurs, quietly, because he knows John has fallen asleep. “Now I can’t sleep.”


End file.
